


Distraction

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: All Doc wanted was a yellow belt. A yellow belt and to be left alone to focus on the button. Grian took the opportunity to be as annoying and distracting as possible.
Relationships: Grian/Docm77
Comments: 9
Kudos: 362





	Distraction

Doc was fuming, starring at the redstone lights. He couldn’t believe it. He had wasted hours for nothing. This was just a stupid game, but he still wanted to win that stupid belt. He didn’t even know why it was so important to him, but he felt the overwhelming urge to run off and kill Iskall for taking the green belt away from him.

Now he needed to get at least a yellow belt to be one step ahead. He couldn’t fall behind. He was the goat after all. He stood above the rest. And this time… This time he wouldn’t let anybody get too close to that stupid button. He’d watch it like a hawk, even if the light was still only in the purple area. And if someone dared to try and steal h is victory.

Doc clenched his hand harder around the handle of his diamond sword. He wouldn’t hesitate to send them back to their beds. And if Iskall dared to cross his path now… Well, it wouldn’t be pretty and it would be a rather painful respawn.

Another light turned off. Doc paced back and forth in front of the button now. He had been here for a few hours now. Was this game even worth his time? But he just… He couldn’t give up now. It would be like admitting defeat.   
Doc heard a noise and whipped around, sword at the ready, only to see False passing by, not even looking at the machine, only throwing a curious glance Doc’s way. She raised her hand in greeting, but when he only readied his sword, she rolled her eyes and walked on.

Friendship wouldn’t hold him back now. He just needed two more lights to dim and then the green belt could be his. Maybe he should take it… Maybe he would have a better chance that way. He’d get the yellow or even red belt once everybody was busy with sleeping or other stupid projects.

No! He reminded himself, that he was the Goat after all! He couldn’t be content with just a lousy green belt. He didn’t want to be just as good as the others. He needed to be better.

One more light turned off. Doc could hear steps and his whole body tensed up as he swivelled around. Grian was walking up to him, a huge smile on his face. There was a belt wrapped a few times around his wrist. Doc couldn’t see the colour it had and that made him suspicious. The belt meant Grian would be playing the game. And if it was blue or even purple he would be pretty interested in pressing the button.

“What do you want?” He tried to keep his voice low and threatening. The sooner Grian left, the sooner he could feel safe again. Or as safe as he ever felt standing here defending the button.

Grian didn’t seem to be impressed at all. Well what did he expect? They had been opponents so long last season that Grian should be pretty used to being on the opposite end of his weapon by now.

“Don’t worry...” Grian replied, holding up his hands to show his belt. It was purple. Doc’s eyes narrowed. “I already have this one.”

“Don’t worry? That is a purple belt. If you press the button right now, you’ll already have a better colour.”

Grian tilted his head sideways, looking up at the lights, mouth slightly open. He seemed to be thinking about it, looking slowly from the left to the right before grinning.

“Blue wouldn’t fit my look. And a green button on my red sweater? I don’t really want to look like a dumb watermelon. Yellow… Well I just don’t like that. So last season. I’m only pressing the button for the red one now. That would be the only colour nicer than the purple one.”

Doc still looked at him in doubt. That didn’t sound reasonable at all. But… Well this was Grian after all. That guy tended to be unreasonable to a degree that was honestly infuriating. It made him so unpredictable. Doc liked things to be more logical.

“Well that sucks for you then. I’m not going to let anyone get to this button and I won’t let it get to red anyway. So… Why don’t you just hurry along and come back later after I’m done.”, Doc tried to get Grian off his back. He didn’t really trust him that much still. And even if Grian wouldn’t do anything, he’d be a distraction. Any moment now the light could turn green and the higher the colour, the higher the chance of someone becoming interested.

Grian didn’t seem impressed though. He shrugged and set down on the armrest of Doc’s throne, making himself comfortable, leaning against the wooden backrest.

“Well… I bet it will take a while, so why don’t I keep you a little company. We never really talk to each other that much. To think you even moved into my house. I’m hurt!”, Grian started on his blabbering, looking at Doc with huge expectant eyes.

Doc swore that Gremlin did this on purpose. Being annoying. He somehow always managed to find a way to get under Doc’s skin.

“I bought that house. Well half of the house. Don’t make it sound like we moved in together.”

The grin on Grian’s face turned more amused as he kept looking at Doc.

“Well”, he let the l roll on the tip of his tongue for a while, eyes boring straight into Doc, “I bet I would enjoy living with you. It would be pretty entertaining if nothing else. And if I know anything from living next to Mumbo, you redstoners need someone forcing you to take a break.”

“Well as if you builders are any better”, Doc grumbled in reply, turning his back to Grian to keep an eye on the button. Another light had turned off. He really needed to pay more attention to it. He wouldn’t want anyone else to come by and press it, while he was distracted. “I think we’d kill each other after one day of living together.”

Grian giggled at that and Doc had to keep himself from turning back around to get a glimpse of his smile. He didn’t even know why he had the urge to look. He had seen Grian smile and laugh countless times.

“Sooo… You are pretty focused on that thing.”

Doc only grunted his affirmation, keeping his eyes locked onto the button.

“I bet I could make you lose your focus pretty easily if I wanted to.”

Doc threw an irritated glance over his shoulder to look at Grian. The other still sat on the throne, but his eyes seemed to light up the moment Doc had turned around.

“Yeah, sure whatever. Try me, boy...”, he murmured, turning back to the button. He was pretty sure he knew now, why Grian was here. This wasn’t about the button at all. Grian just knew that Doc wouldn’t leave no matter what and that he would make an easy target for whatever nonsense he was planning to do.

“I wonder… What can I do to get annoying enough?”

Doc already hated that tone. If he wasn’t as broke as he was, he’d probably just get it over with and pay Grian to hurry along. Now all he could do was ignore him and pretend he was still alone with the button.

And that was exactly what he did. Grian kept on talking, Doc didn’t reply. Grian was whistling some annoying tune, Doc pretended he didn’t hear. Grian started throwing small pebbles in Doc’s direction… Well that almost got a raise out of Doc. Luckily for him Grian stopped when Doc held his sword a little higher, the threat pretty clear.

There was silence after that. Had Grian given up? Doc was about to relax when he he heard rustling of fabric and then Grian moaned. Doc froze up, his whole body becoming stiff. No… No, he was just imagining things. There was no way. Nope.  
  
“Hnnn… Doc!”, Grian moaned again, his voice sounding so breathless. The sound went through Doc’s whole body, making him tremble, his face heating up and he whipped around in an instant. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting after hearing that sound. But Grian was still just sitting on the throne, smirking at him, hands behind his head and still fully clothed.

“Got ya to turn around again. Interesting… You look a little disappointed there, Doc. What were you thinking about?”, Grian asked, his voice low and sultry. He jumped of the throne, slowly making his way over to Doc. “Having impure thoughts about poor innocent me?”

“Wouldn’t call you innocent...”, Doc replied, his voice shaking a little. He had never been on the receiving end of Grian’s charm, but he had heard enough about it to be at least a little curious.

Grian laughed at that, the sound sending shivers through Doc’s body. Grian stopped right in front of him, looking up at Doc out of half-lidded eyes.

“How about,” Grian put a hand on Doc’s chest and let it trail down slowly, “I make your waiting time a little less boring?”

Doc had to swallow hard at that, eyes widening a little. He hadn’t expected this when Grian had arrived in the Nether. Not really. But he couldn’t help but be intrigued.

“Maybe...”

The light was still in the green area after all. He could have a little fun and then return to guarding it. He had been standing here the whole day after all.

Grian grinned and pulled Doc down by his tie.

“You won’t regret it.”

And then Grian’s mouth was on his. And oh god… Everything he had heard about Grian’s talents had been true. Soft lips were moving against his and the moment he opened his mouth Grian’s tongue entered it. Doc’s sword clattered to the ground, but he didn’t care. He needed his hands free right now. He needed to put his arms around Grian to pull him closer. He needed to feel another body flush against his.

He looked at Grian, whose eyes were already closed, his cheeks flushed and Doc slowly let his eyes drift shut as well, getting lost in the feeling. Had he known how good this felt, he would have done this sooner instead of fighting Grian.

Suddenly there was the sound of pistons moving. Doc startled and pulled away from Grian’s lips, looking at him a little out of breath. Grian was grinning up at him, a pleased glint in his eyes.

Oh hell, no...

Doc slowly looked down, his eyes slowly following the curve of Grian’s arm up to his hand. Grian’s hand, that was resting right on the button. The button that had just been pressed. The lights behind them were slowly turning on again, one after the other.

“Thanks for protecting my yellow belt, Doc...”, Grian whispered against his lips and planted another soft kiss onto Doc’s mouth, while he was still frozen in shock. “For the red belt I might be willing to give you a little more action.”

Before Doc could even formulate a response, Grian had left his embrace, hurrying off with the yellow block the machine had dropped, the sound of rockets echoing through the nether.

Doc slowly slid down the wall, trying to regain his senses. His heart was still beating like crazy. A breathy laugh left his mouth and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

God damn it. That sneaky bastard!

But well…

Doc had really enjoyed himself

Even if he could do it all over again, Doc didn’t know if he would do anything different… On the contrary. Now that he had gotten a taste, he wanted to stay here and wait for the red light even more. He wanted to know how far Grian was willing to go to get him distracted from that button.

The game was on.


End file.
